Guy (The Croods)
Guy is one of the main characters in The Croods. Background When Guy's entire family was trapped in a tar pit and perished as they could not escape, the last thing they told him was to be adventurous. He since then has lived as a hermit with nothing but his pet Belt (A sloth-like creature) to keep him company. He spent his days learning to survive on his own and inventing things to help with everyday life. This ends when he meets Eep Crood. Role in film He and Eep first meet when she left her cave to see what the light is, believing it is the sun. He sneaks up on her, wearing a warthog-like fur and head, and was attacked by her until she learned that he's a human like her. He tells Eep that the world is ending and that they have to move. When Eep refuses to go with him because of her family, he gave her a shell and tought her to blow it so that when she survives she calls him. Later the next day, he hears a sound of a horn, knowing that Eep is calling him. He rushes to Eep in time to save her and her family from the dangerous flying animals. What he didn't expect is that Eep's family are cavepeople. When the Croods find out he knows how to make fire (which frightens off dangerous animals and keeps away the darkness) Grug shoves him into a hollow log and forces him to accompany them towards the mountains to find safety. As Grug try to feed his family a bug, Guy convinces Eep to help out of the log and bring her along to set up a trap to capture an animal for meat. Later on their journey, Guy got free from the log again and was about to leave when he noticed that Eep and her family couldn't get across the thorns. Feeling sorry for them, he made shoes for them and continue the journey with them. To Grug's fear, Eep and Guy begin to have a romance as Guy shows Eep what the outside world has to offer. Grug dislikes him for this because it breaks rules that he has kept to keep his daughter safe. When the family decided to go with Guy to follow the sun, enraged Grug attacks Guy and have them both stuck in tar. When Guy explains to Gurg about the tar and his family's death, Grug became sympathic for him and the two work together to get out of the tar by using a puppet to use Macawnivore's strengh to pull them out. Grug and Guy made up and the Croods and Guy continued to follow the sun and try new things. Personality Guy is inventive and creative, quick to think up ideas and inventions to solve problems. Although he's funny, sweet, and very talkative in the right situation, he has noticeable social anxieties. This could be attributed to the fact that he has spent his life as a hermit, wandering and not having interacted with other people. This is hinted when he tells Eep about his trap to catch their dinner he majes strange noises and motions, which causes Eep to ask him how long he has been alone. Belt then responds that it has been a long time since he has talked to anyone. He seems to prefer being quiet in his dialogue and often replies using action rather than words, especially when his traveling companions are being loud and rambunctious. He also seems nervous and anxious around creatures he sees as dangerous, such as the Croods when he first met them. As a survivor he is capable of defending himself despite his lack of upper body strength due to his cunning mind and won't hesitate to kill these dangers. This is evident when he met the Croods, referring to them as savage and wild "cavies" before proceeding to take their lives, with only Eep's intervention preventing him from doing so. However, Guy is a kind person at heart as he decided to help the Croods despite the fact they stuffed him in a log and he thought they were crazy. He is also rather shy and bashful, especially concerning romance as shown through his interactions with Eep. He is also bery creative, as he enjoys telling stories and making up jokes, along with naming his numerous inventions. Despite his shy personality, he can also be sarcastic, as shown when Eep asked him to finish his story, he stated he didn't share outside the log because he was "funny that way". Guy is adventurous and doesn't allow his own fears to hold him back. Trivia *He has a pet sloth named Belt who is also his best friend and literally keeps his pants up, like a belt in real life. *Guy doesn't like the dark. *Guy is played by Ryan Reynolds who is the protagonist of Turbo. *While Guy does have a slightly muscular physique, he is nowhere near as strong and well built as the Croods. It is possible that his people/family/clan were not as well built as the people/clan that the Croods belong to and that they relied more on their brains than brute strength, which led to them being less well built. It is also possible that Guy and his family belong to a more advanced evolutionary stage of humanity than the Croods who had not progressed from the cave people before them. This is further supported by the way the Croods eat, move, are fascinated by Guy's inventions, and their occasionally animalistic behavior. *When he was first introduced, Guy wore what seemed like the skull and hide of a mammal like creature. His second appearance showed him still wearing that outfit, but he discarded it after he went to save Eep. *Guy's boots are so durable that while the Croods, who were barefoot, suffered immense pain from trying to walk across a valley of pink spiky rocks, Guy was perfectly fine. *Guy is skinny enough to fit into a log, which he was stuck in at the beginning of the movie. *He likes to tell stories, make funny jokes, and create inventions and name them. Category:The Croods Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Sidekicks Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Teenagers